Old World Blues
by EliteBeatTurtles
Summary: When the Courier left, they needed a new one, and bad luck runs in the Mojave express. Armed with his predecessor's Pip-Boy, he learns the truth of his delivery that seemed like a death-run. NOTE: Based off NCR ending.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sorry about the lack of my Nazi Zombies fic. My Word broke for reasons unknown, and now I have to use something else. I played a lot of Fallout: New Vegas, so I made this.

**Old World Blues**

Chapter 1: The Courier

I tried as hard as I could. I knew that breathing was necessary. I knew I had to. But I couldn't. Hey, YOU try breathing when you've just been STUNG by a Cazador! Needless to say, I was dying. Fuck. This. Job. No WONDER the Mojave Express needed a new Courier. I heard it was because their old one left. I think he's just a legend though. They say he helped the NCR save the Hoover Dam.

Oh yeah, I was dying wasn't I. I KNEW I shoulda saved that Anti-venom but noooooooo I traded it for whiskey. And this Cazador was just flying like it was nobody's business. Oh, he was just shot like it was nobody's business. Oh, I'm about to die like it's nobody's business. Wait...who's that?

"Stay still. This Anti-Venom and Stimpak should do the trick."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Just a myth..according to you. By the way, I want my job back." he joked.

"T-The Courier! How did you know I thought you were a legend?" 

"You were shouting things out loud."

I meet a Mojave LEGEND, and he thinks Im a psycho. Fuck.

"So, what suicide delivery did they make you do?"

"I have to deliver some Broc flowers to a guy somewhere..."

He just raised an eyebrow.

"Mind telling me what his name is?"

"I dunno, they just told me to go here."

"In the middle of nowhere."

"Eeyup."

"Where there are several Cazador nests?" 

"Mmhm!"

"...Let's go to New Vegas. I'll buy you a round."

"I..I can't go to New Vegas!"

"Oh...right. I forget not everyone has 20,000 caps like me. Let's go to Goodsprings then."

"Goodsprings?"

I couldn't believe such a nice town existed in the Mojave. It was so peaceful. Everyone was nice...there was no trouble...There was even a doctor! 

"Fucking NCR..."

"I thought you helped them?"

"I did...but they returned the favor by taking only place I could ever call home and taxing the hell outa it. I chose not to live here after that. I couldn't stand to see it suffer."

"Where do you live then?"

"With the other people I could call family, the only other people that liked me. The Boomers at Nellis."

The bar was great. The booze was cheap and satisfying! It was run by someone named Sunny Smiles. They say someone named Trudy owned it buy left because of the taxes. I looked at the Courier (I still didn't know his name) and I saw something on his arm.

"What. Is. THAT?"

"Huh? My Pip-boy?"

"I will give you 8000 caps for it!"

"Boy, we both know you don't have 2000, let alone 8000."

I stared at my empty whiskey bottle and felt sad, also remembering I only had 50 caps.

"Why do you want it?"

"I know someone who would buy it for over 100,000 caps."

"Uh huh, I don't know of anyone that rich. But ya know what? Have it. I don't need it."

My eyes were bigger then the blue moon. "R-Really?"

He just smiled at me. "I want you to use that money to get out of the Courier business."

I just nodded happily. "Yes sir. Oh, I still don't know your-" He got up and left. "Name..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 100,000 caps worth

Boulder City. I heard the Courier helped solve a fight here between the NCR and a gang that used to exist called the "Great Khans". Now, nobody lives here. No one except...

"Who is it?" The voice behind the door asked.

"Relax, Alex, it's me, Matt."

"Did you bring me something better then money this time?" 

"I sure did. A genuine Rob-Co device!"

"I-Is it a Pip-Boy?"

"You bet it is!"

I heard locks unlocking. This was the first time I would ever be inside his house! He's told me to collect Pre-war artifacts, for reasons I don't know. He payed me caps for each, because I requested them instead of Pre-War money. He think's I'm crazy.

Alex's house was nice. There were electronics and things I have collected everywhere. I followed a voice to the living room.

"Give me the Pip-Boy." A ghoul ordered. 

"No way! This is for Alex, not you!"

"Wow smoothskin, you really are dumb. It IS me."

"Oh.. here," I threw the Pip-Boy at him. "Now give me the 100,000 caps."

"Alright. You know the Courier, right?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you know of him."

"I may be rotting away in my house, but news still gets around. Anyway, he did it."

"H-Him? But..."

"Look, I've heard from several people. Now..sit down."

That really was 100,000 caps worth of information. I sat down, unable to contain my rage. Then, Alex tied me down.

"What the hell man?"

"The NCR will be here shortly." Those were the last words I heard before getting knocked out by a tire iron.

"What...what's going on?"

"Quiet. We know you know where the Courier is."

"I...he bought me a drink.."

"So you're lovers, is that it?"

"NO!" I shouted with frustration. I wanted to kill him, and they think we're LOVERS?

"I've heard enough, take him to the Dam."

The Dam? Like...Hoover? I can't take this...I was going to the most guarded location in the Mojave...I just wanted to get to Nellis and set things straight with the Courier. Now I was being arrested. Because of Alex...

"Take the Ghoul too."

I smiled. At least the NCR helped me get some revenge.

The ride to the Dam was...awkward. Me and Alex just stared at each other angrily.

"Why did you do it, Alex?"

"They were gonna give me Mr. House's pre-war snowglobe collection."

"You disgust me."

When we finally arrived, we were taken to a jail of sorts. It seemed fairly new. Me and Alex just got to angrily stare at each other longer. I hated him so much.

Finally, the guards came. One for Alex, one for me. Alex's got to him first, and when the guard wasn't looking, Alex stabbed him, stole his gun, and shot the other, after he unlocked my cell.

More guards came as soon as they heard gunshots. Alex dropped the gun and fled, making it look like I did it. I grabbed a gun and ran.

I soon found myself outside the Dam. I tried to run for it, and saw Alex. I aimed the gun at him and walked forward.

"Heh, hey there smoothskin."

"I have several reasons to kill you now."

"And have another murder on your hands for the NCR to try you for? Ghoul racism can be a hot topic."

"You're gonna answer my questions. First of all, how did you sneak a knife in there?"

"Heh, nobody wants to search a Ghoul that well."

"Second, where's Nellis from here?"

"Waaaaaay North of here, by New Vegas."

"Final question. Where's the Pip-Boy."

"Right here, but you're not getting it." 

A bullet in his arm said otherwise. But like he said, I couldn't kill him. Which is why it was his arm.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"Look, please, I'm hiding from the NCR, I'm looking for Nellis. Please, let me go through." 

"Hiding from NCR, eh? Tell ya what, let's take you up to the boss himself."

We got on a boat and we went up the river. My Pip-Boy said this place was called "The Fort". I remember hearing something about this place...and the people looked familiar...finally, I saw a flag with a golden bull, and remembered what the person at the gate told me. I knew for a fact...

I was going to meet Caesar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Fort

I stared at him. He stared at me. I stared at him. He stared at me.

"So..uh..y-you're Caesar?"

He coughed loudly. "Yes. What has brought you here?" He coughed again.

"I was escaping the NCR. I'm looking for Nellis."

"Well...we can't help you with your Nellis situation, but we CAN give you something to replace that prisoner's jumpsuit. Go over to my...assistant. He'll help you."

"Uh...are you Caesar's assistant?" I asked a man who looked about fourty.

"Call me Arcade. Please. I don't want to be reminded that I "Work" for Caesar."

"Arcade...if you don't wanna be here, how did you get here?"

"After the Followers of the Apocalypse were vacated out of the Old Mormon fort, I soon found myself face to face with some Legonaries, who took me hostage. If only they would've just killed me..."

"Hey...I can help you break out of here."

"R-Really? Where are you going?"

"Nellis Air Force Base."

"Ah. Home of the Boomers. Now, tell me, why would you ever want to go there?"

"I need to see the Courier."

Arcade just smiled. He went back to digging in the armor box, till he pulled out something that made me smile.

"That uniform..."

"If I recall correctly, the Courier killed a man by the name of Benny here, after he fled. He supposedly stole Benny's gun, but not his suit."

"Please...you HAVE to give me it."

"Alright...but we ARE breaking out of here, and I'll even go to Nellis with you."

I have a feeling I should get a message saying "Arcade has joined your party".

I took out my gun and shot a Legionary. I looted his body and found some healing power and a Ballistic Fist. I took the Fist and gave the Service Rifle from the Dam to Arcade. We ended up running for it instead of killing a majority of them, but eventually we ended up outside The Fort.

"Well," I began. "What now?" 

"Well, unless you want to swim for it, or head back to the Dam, we have to go way South-West to El Dorado Gas & Service. Or we can go past the camps."

"Let's try going past them, I have a disguise now."

Eventually we wound up near a place called Ranger Station Delta. The NCR troopers recognized me, so me and Arcade opened fire.

I grabbed a pistol that was on one of the Troops, after I punched him with my Ballistic Fist. The Fist was in terrible condition and broke. I grabbed the pistol and aimed at the troops. It was like the Pip-Boy was slowing down time so I could aim. But that can't be right...can it?

"Come on, we have a long way to go."

We didn't make it much farther before we found a nice place to sleep for the night. We still had several miles left to go, but I knew me and Arcade could do it. I WOULD find the Courier and settle things once and for all.

We just started to settle in and I already fell asleep. It had been a really tiring day. Hell, a really tiring week...I don't know how much time passed, but eventually Arcade was shaking me awake.

"Wha-" I began.

Arcade just put his hand on my mouth and put his finger to his. I got the message. He pointed over to the right. What was it? Legionaries? NCR? Deathclaws? My Ballistic Fist could even take down Deathclaws!

When I looked to where Arcade had pointed, I saw a nest-no, Several nests- of Cazadores. Fuck. My. Life. I could take on Deathclaws because they are easier to hit. And they don't poison you. But Cazadores? WHY?

Needless to say, we ran for our lives. At first we were silent, but then the Cazadores found us. They charged at us, and I tripped, and knocked Arcade down with me.

"Well...still beats being Caesar's right hand man. Nice knowing you, Matt."

"You too, Arcade."

And with that, we died. Or so I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: On the Lonesome Road

My vision was blurry. Arcade tried to help me get up, but it was no good. I told him to go without me...I had already been stung. We had no Anti-venom. I hate Cazadores...so much. I passed out, thinking it was my end. I could hear Arcade's gun shooting at them, but couldn't see. I heard another voice...I couldn't recognize it. Didn't matter much anyway. Soon everything turned as faint as a whistle.

My eyes opened and I jolted up as fast as I could. This looked like a house, and I was on a bed. The house was unfamiliar, as expected. I saw a window behind me and looked out of it, and even the outside bearings looked unfamiliar. I remembered the Cazadore nest, and the mysterious other voice with Arcade. Could this be his house?

I got out of bed, and walked around. I saw a bathroom, and quickly ran in and splashed my face with cool water. It was so refreshing I spent about five minuets doing it over and over. When I finally exited the bathroom, I realized I didn't know what happened to Arcade.

"Arcade? Arcade?" I shouted, with worry and panic in my voice. I realized that I should be more worried about the person that lives here. What if he was a slaver? A raider? Come to think of it, what if this was MY house, and I slept through everything and my whole life was a lie! I thought about that again and realized that it couldn't be true.

I decided that for his help, whoever he is, I should leave him some caps and a note. I found a pencil, but had a hard time finding paper. I looked on the counter, and saw a piece of paper there, but it had writing on it. I decided to read it.

Dear Matt,

This is Arcade. We found your not on how you want revenge on the Courier. You have a good reason, but you have to stop. We need to talk about this. Wait till me and Garret get back. Don't even think about leaving by yourself.

Love, Arcade.

I took the note and threw it away. I can't believe him! My reason for revenge was perfect! I needed to have it! I went back into the bathroom to admire the suit and get more water. I loved this suit, I can't believe the Courier left it. As I was heading out the door, I grabbed the caps I left for him too. He doesn't deserve them.

After I left the house, I looked at my Pip-Boy. I was Southwest of where I was. South? That's the opposite of where I wanna be! Then I looked up from it and saw a giant dinosaur. This day kept getting weirder and weirder...

I turned around and saw that the really nice house I was in was actually an apartment, or hotel, or motel (if there is any difference) or something. Still, nice place.

I decided to go into the giant dinosaur. There was a man who looked kinda old, but yet not that old. There was a store here! I counted up my caps, realizing I had 63. But I also had some stuff to sell.

"Hello there, what can I get for ya?" His voice sounded different then most..it sounded...calming.

"Huh? Oh, uh, can I see what you have?"

"Of course."

I showed him everything I had, and he counted it up to roughly 100 caps. That was good enough for me. He showed me his wares, and I saw something that caught my eye.

"What is THAT?"

"You mean That Gun?"

"Is...that it's name?"

"Sure is! The Courier almost bought it once. But he took the key to the back room and some stimpaks instead." 

"How much?"

"1500 caps."

I thought I was gonna have a heart attack. Fifteen hundred bottle caps for a gun called That Gun? None of this made any sense to me. 

"I-I'll just be on my way then..."

"Hey...uh..I like you kid, tell ya what..give me that Power Fist and we can call it good."

"Sorry, but me and this Power Fist have been through a lot."

A man came down from some steps leading into what was probably the dinosaur's mouth. He looked like the type you couldn't talk to, but rather just have listen to what you say.

"Kid, I heard about you from Arcade. You're looking for the Courier?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I knew him. Me and Arcade both. We went with him. And as payment for helping the NCR, I'll buy the gun for you. Just don't do anything stupid."

I was very happy.

I decided to leave the town (Which I found out was called Novac), and I went back on my quest. I had to find the Courier, and I knew Nellis was the only place to do so.

There were going to be many challenges. But I heard the best way to get there was to follow the road. Arcade was a traitor, he's trying to stop me. I had to leave as soon as possible. Thanks to that man, I had That Gun. I knew there would be Deathclaws, Vipers, Fiends, and even Cazadores. But nothing would stop me from getting to Nellis. Nothing would stop me from getting to the Courier. Nothing would stop me from getting revenge.

I embarked on the Lonesome Road.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry, this is a shorter chapter, but I am really tired, and its a dramatic one.

Chapter 5: I could make you care

It was about half an hour since I left Novac. I needed food. I kept following the road though, in hopes of finding a place with food. I knew there was a long journey ahead of me, and it was already one.

After walking a big more, I saw a place that looked like it had people. I wanted food, and this looked like the place to get it. I looked around and saw someone who looked like they sold guns. I had That Gun, I didn't need anything else.

A woman approached me. She had a ragged hoodie, and looked just as hungry as I. She was sitting down on the ground looking lonely.

"Uh...who are you?" My curiosity got the better of me.

"Veronica," her whisper was filled with sadness. "Do...you have a dress?"

"What? No."

She sat up, and looked happy and lively again. "Could you lead me to one?"

"Uh...sure?"

I was pretty sure I was gonna miss Arcade.

We stopped at a place called Gulp and Gas Rest Stop for the night. We were getting a lot closer to Nellis.

What was that whispering? I swear I heard whispering... and it sounded like...Arcade! And the other person? Garret, I think was his name..

I went inside the building, and got hit in the back of the head.

***

I slowly opened my eyes. Arcade and Veronica were staring at me. I wonder where Garret was. Ah well, didn't matter.

"What are you doing?" 

"What are YOU doing?" Arcade responded to my question.

"I'm going to Nellis...nothing can stop me."

"All right...but the Courier is right outside."

He was? This was perfect!

"He killed my father, I need to get my revenge."

Arcade had a shocking response. "Fine. Just, talk it out first, okay? He might have had a good reason."

Veronica untied me, and I walked out the door and found him.

"Courier!"

"Oh, hey Matt. Look, I know I killed your father. And I think I can understand who it was."

"Yeah. Now tell me, why did you kill him? There could be no reason to justify your actions."

"Dammit Matt! Benny deserved to die!"

I was furious. I could feel my head throbbing, and could hear That Gun calling out to me. "I could make you care...you can spend the rest of your days with him!"

I grabbed That Gun and aimed it at him. He took out another pistol and shot it out of my hands. I started crying. I don't care what people think of me anymore.

"Matt...Benny tried to kill me."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Since FF won't save double spaces, I use two periods to represent it.

Chapter 6:Nowhere man

I had learned five things about this whole ordeal. First of all, The Courier's name is Garret. Second, Garret is a drunk. Third, never trust a Ghoul. And Fourth, my father was a fink.

"So, Courier- err, Garret, my father...tried to kill you, steal the Platinum Chip, and then take over New Vegas, but you tracked him down and he promised to meet you in his presidential suite, but he sent hitmen then ran to Caesar's Camp, and you killed him then and there, then ran?"  
>"Eeyup. I'm sorry to say it, kid. Benny was an awful person. But, I wonder who would ever want to be with him. Who WAS your mother?"<p>

"Well, according to her description of him, he was a played who used women, so I assume she was one of them."

"Sorry to hear that kid...well, don't sweat it, we're in Novac again, you're safe. Oh, when I killed your dad, I did loot this off him."

He handed me a gun with a woman etched into it. It had a gold finish. On the side it had some words marked on it. "Maria".

"Thank you, Garret..." I realized he wasn't listening, and was too busy flirting with Arcade. He really needs to lay off the Whisky.

.

.

I woke up and stumbled into the bathroom. I had slept in Arcade's living room the night prior to before. As soon as I got in there, I splashed water on my face and then I heard moaning. My curiousity got the best of me and I opened the door to Arcade's bedroom and saw him and Garret nude together. I quickly shut the door and went back to drinking.

I heard someone falling outa bed in Arcade's room. Honestly, I didn't want to know. Then Garret and Arcade came out of his room both in robes.

"Uh...Matt? What did you see?"

"Something I'm trying to forget." 

"Heh...Well, I'm still half drunk, and Arcade's gay as hell, so I let him do whatever...heh.."

No matter how much I drank, I just kept remembering...and remembering...and remembering...remember...rememb-"

"Garret!"

"Hmm?"

"The Pip-Boy! I gave it to Alex, a Ghoul. He gave me the information I wanted, and all he did was have the NCR arrest me for something in exchange for a snowglobe. He's been paying me several caps for pre-war stuff. That's why I took the Courier job, to look for things. Why is this?"

Garret just sighed and reached for a bottle of Whiskey.

"There's an expression in the Wasteland...Old World Blues. It refers to those who can't move on, can't see the present, much less the future, for what it is. There were several people I knew...but they weren't really people...but that's irrelevant. If it's a Ghoul, that could be why."

"So...you think he has Old World Blues?"

"I do believe so. Look, I know someone who could help...but he lives in Freeside."

"How far is that from here?"

"WAY North."

"Will you help me?"

"For revenge? Hell yes."

"Alright, one more night of fun and partying and heavy drinking, then you leave that shit here."

Garret sighed. "Fiiiine."

.

.

I had taken all the empty bottles and brought them to a traveling merchant. I sold them and some of my own caps for a couple things of Fixer. I figured Garret could use them.

I spent the rest of the day doing odd jobs like kill some radscorpions or whatever to earn so caps for ammo and supplies. When I got home it was about 10 and there was another huge surplus of bottles on the ground and Garret was fucking Arcade again. Of course.

.

.

"Okay, are you ready?"

"This is crazy...a suicide mission!"

Arcade just stared at him. "Uh...Garret...this was your idea.."

"It was? Oh, then let's go!"

I held up the Fixer. "Uh...Garret, like I said, no more alcahol, I don't care if you and Arcade still fuck, but just...no more drinking. Take this Fixer, I spent good caps on it."

He just had a small smile on his face. "Thank you. I can tell you really care."

"I do. Now, let's head to Freeside."

I don't care what Garret said. This wasn't a suicide mission. We had someone with Two good guns and a ballistic fist, a Mojave legend, and a gay doctor. We were ready. Alex didn't stand a chance. And we were going back to Freeside. Back to my home. Back to mother.


End file.
